Over Protective
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: When you meet someone you really care for, the last thing you want is for your brothers to be over protective. That is exactly what happens to Clove. Even after a terrible first impression, Clove lets Cato into her heart. But if her brothers have anything to say about it, she will not fall for this boy. Will Cato get a chance with Clove or will her brothers stop him? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey people. So I decided one more story before the third book in the Broken Glass series. But here is the deal. One more person votes for yes, I will stop delaying and finish the Broken Glass series. Big deal. Someone go vote. Anyways. Let's go to Over Protective mode. This will be my first story with both Cephas and Jett alive! Prim, Rue, Rory, and Jonah and 13. Clove, Jett, and all their friends are 15. Cephas and Rye are 17. We good with ages? Good. Here is Over Protective.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 1 - First Impressions

Clove POV

I sit outside my favorite cafe. The Mellark Bakery and Cafe. My friend Peeta works here. It is late fall. It hasn't started to snow yet but it is freezing out. Suddenly, the sun comes out. It is warm enough to switch to my hoodie. I take my jacket off and slip my hoodie on. I finish my chapter in Uglies. I place my marker it the book. I hug Peeta before I leave. I walk with my eyes on my phone. Jett was texting me. I walked into a boy. My coffee was poured all over the front of my shirt. I wasn't very happy. I looked at the boy. He was tall, blonde, and muscular. I didn't know him.

"Want to watch where you're going?" I barked.

"Well maybe if you were taller, people could see you when you're walking," he yelled at me.

That was it. It set me off. I punched him square in the face. He fell to his knees. I walked away. I walked back to my house. I put my jacket on a hook and took my coffee covered hoodie off.

"Hey Clove," Jett yelled from the living room.

"Hey Jett," I yelled before coming into the living room. "Hey Cephas. Hey Marvel," I said.

"Hey Clove," Cephas stated.

"Hi Clove," Marvel said not looking up from his phone. "Is it true you decked Cato?"

"Who and what?"

"Is it true you decked Cato?" he asked again.

"What does that mean?" I demanded grabbing the front on his shirt.

"It means did you punch Cato?" he sighed.

"Who is Cato? Is he tall, blonde, and muscular? If so, then yes," I said dropping Marvel's plaid shirt.

I walked away and upstairs. I threw my hoodie in the wash. I laid down on my stomach.

I thought about Marvel. He used to date me. We used to love each other. But Marvel was caught kissing Glimmer. I haven't liked her in a while. After all this was put together, Cephas and Jett went onto full on over protective brother mode. I hate that.

I heard someone pound on my door. I opened it to see Jett. He lifted me off the ground and over his shoulder. I kicked his chest and stomach. He carried me downstairs. I was brought into the living room. He set me down. I turned around and saw the blonde boy who dumped my coffee on me. I guess his name is Cato. I smile before sprinting back upstairs.

I locked my door. I looked in my mirror. I was in some white jeans. I was also in tan leather boots. They came to around my knees. There were no heels what so ever. I was in a black tank top under a glittery purple striped cut off. My hair was down and curled. I looked at my uniform from the girls only school. It was a pink and grey argyle skirt. I was also in a light pink long sleeved shirt under a grey blazer. It has the school logo on the blazer. There was also a pink argyle tie. It was dark and light pink. There was a matching hair bow too. You had a pair of light pink high socks. You also has a pair of grey military boots with pink laces. Even though I hate pink, I wore the uniform. I didn't have a choice. I feel like I might wear this again though. If I do drama, I might try for the part of the academy girl.

"Cloverfield! Get out here!" Cephas screamed through the door.

I sat on my bed. I plugged my headphones in and started playing Guitar String Wedding Ring by Carly Rae Jepson.

_You were here and then you left_  
_And now there's nobody, nobody_  
_Now they're all just second best_  
_There's nobody, nobody_

_So if you want me_  
_I'll be around_  
_You're a bird in the water_  
_I'm a fish on the ground_  
_Just hold me closer_  
_Oh won't you hold me down tonight_

_But if you cut a piece of guitar string_  
_I would wear it like it's a wedding ring_  
_Wrapped around my finger_  
_You know what I mean_  
_You make my heart sing_  
_If you cut a piece of guitar string_  
_I would wear it_  
_This is the real thing_  
_Wrapped around my finger_  
_You know what I mean_  
_You make my heart sing_

_When you're near I feel the best_  
_I'm somebody, somebody_  
_It's in my pulse, it's in my chest_  
_My whole body, whole body_

_So if you want me_  
_I'll be around_  
_You're a bird in the water_  
_I'm a fish on the ground_  
_Just hold me closer_  
_Oh won't you hold me down tonight_

_But if you cut a piece of guitar string_  
_I would wear it like it's a wedding ring_  
_Wrapped around my finger_  
_You know what I mean_  
_You make my heart sing_  
_If you cut a piece of guitar string_  
_I would wear it_  
_This is the real thing_  
_Wrapped around my finger_  
_You know what I mean_  
_You make my heart sing_

_You're in the country_  
_I'm in the town_  
_You're a bird in the water_  
_I'm a fish on the ground_  
_And I wanna be there_  
_For you tonight_  
_And I hope you hear me_  
_Baby I hold on tight_  
_Hold on tight_  
_Yea_

_If you cut a piece of guitar string_  
_I would wear it like it's a wedding string_  
_Wrapped around my finger_  
_You know what I mean_

_If you cut a piece of guitar string_  
_I would wear it like it's a wedding ring_  
_Wrapped around my finger_  
_You know what I mean_  
_You make my heart sing_  
_If you cut a piece of guitar string_  
_I would wear it_  
_This is the real thing_  
_Wrapped around my finger_  
_You know what I mean_  
_You make my heart sing_

I heard my door open. Apparently my brothers know how to pick a lock. Jett picked me up, again, and the three of us went downstairs. Jett held me so I couldn't run away. He ended up flipping me upside down.

"Clove. Cato has something to say to you," Marvel smirked.

"Well first, I'm Cato. Second, I'm sorry I knocked your coffee onto your shirt," he said.

"Clove do you have anything you would like to say to Cato?" Cephas asked getting on his knees to face me.

"I'm sorry I punched you," I mumbled.

Jett smiled. He set me on my feet.

"Even though you deserved it," I added before sprinting upstairs and locking my door again.

First impressions count majorly in my book.

And this guy failed at his first impression.

**And this is the first chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow. Also please go vote in my poll if you haven't.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Big news! My best friend and I decided to make a profile that we both write on together! We have no stories yet but if you want to check it out, let me know. PM me. I'll tell you what to search up so you can find us. Who knows when we'll start updating though. BTW, if more than 10 people PM me asking for our account name, I'll just post it in a different chapter. Anyways, I was happy with all the positive feedback. I couldn't believe how quickly people fell in love with this story. Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 2 - Our Little Princess

Cato POV

This girl is haunting my dreams. Her raven hair. Her emerald eyes. Her pale skin. Her few little freckles. She is too perfect. She has a history with Marvel. But I know he broke her heart. But her brothers and her are still his friends. The only thing is I can't believe how strong she was. I also can't believe she had the nerve to punch me. She has guts. But I can't get her out of my mind. Why haven't I seen her around. I plan to meet Marvel and his girlfriend for lunch. We decide to go to The Mellark Family Bakery and Cafe. Peeta works here. He was one of the first people I met. I also met Marvel right off the bat and I met Clove's brother through him. I also met her older brother and Peeta brother through Marvel. Marvel introduced me to all of his friends. I knew a lot of people because of my best friend. But why wouldn't I know this girl? She is a friend of Marvel after all. I sit outside the cafe right before Marvel and his girlfriend sat down. Her name is Desiree but everyone calls her either Foxface or Foxy. They sit down and Peeta brings us menus. He walks away to get us waters. I waste no time in bringing this girl up.

"Okay so why didn't you introduce me to the raven haired beauty?" I demanded.

"Well maybe no body told you Clove has been at an all-girls academy for the last five years," Foxy said.

"Really?" I asked.

Marvel nodded. I threw my head back. Peeta came back to take our orders. We all got Italian subs.

"So why didn't you know Clove was at an all-girls academy?" Foxy asked while leaning forward.

"No one told me!" I argued.

"Did you look at any pictures in their house?" Marvel asked.

"Ya. Their picture of all the kids had a brown haired boy with pale skin and brown eyes. They also had two raven haired kids with green eyes. One boy, one girl," I stated.

"Ya. The girl was Clove," Marvel said before lightly slapping my cheek.

"That makes a lot more sense than what Cephas and Jett told me," I sighed.

"What did they tell you?" Foxy giggled.

"They said it was an editing mistake where they copied Jett and turned him into a girl," I sighed again.

Marvel and Foxy burst out laughing as Peeta brought the sandwiches out. He set them on the table.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Cato believed the editing error about the sibling picture," Marvel laughed while he pounded his fist on the table.

"Really Cato? Of all things to believe, you believe that?" Peeta smirked.

"Hold up. Before you answer, double trouble at twelve-o-clock," Foxy said pointing at other people.

We all turned our heads. We saw Clove and Jett sitting at a different table. We quietly listened to their conversation.

"Come on Jett. I'm not going," Clove argued.

"It's at our house! You have to be there!" Jett fought back.

"I'm still not going! We'll figure out a plan but this party will not include me," Clove said before leaving Jett at the table alone.

Marvel called Jett over and he sat at our table.

"Man. My twin is stubborn," Jett whined.

"Does she ever talk about me?" I asked as quick as possible.

"Yes. But I would rather not repeat what she said. She is tiny as a toddler but has the mouth of a trucker," Jett explained.

"I wouldn't argue," Peeta said before walking away to help another table.

"So ready for my party tomorrow night?" Jett asked.

"We've only been waiting for a month. Does Clove know it's her welcome home party? I assume no because of your little fight right then," Foxy smirked.

"She will know. I just need to drag her kicking and screaming there," Jett stated before leaving us alone.

"Whatever man. So tomorrow night for sure?" Marvel asked.

Jett nodded before heading off the same direction Clove went.

"Why did you want to know if Clove talks about you?" Foxy giggles.

"I may or may not like her," I mumbled.

"Oh. Somebody likes Miss. Clove," Foxy teased while touching a finger to my chest.

"Foxy. Stop flirting with Cato," Marvel growled.

Foxy slapped Marvel. He deserved it. I looked and saw Clove jogging by. She was too beautiful. She will be my princess.

"Do you think I have a chance with Clove?" I asked Foxy and Marvel.

"Maybe. But she is still the Clove I remember, it will be hard to get her attention," Foxy smiled.

"It is now my goal to get her true attention and love," I said turning to Marvel and Foxy. "She will be my Princess."

And she will be if it's the last thing I do.

**Thanks again for all the support. Love you all. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also go vote in my poll please. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry anyone who can't speak french but this note will be in french. Bonjour lecteurs. Désolé pour les non-francophones. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette note en français. Êtes-vous prêt pour cela? Voici la nouvelle mise à jour pour plus de protection.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 3 - It's A Party

Clove POV

I fumble with the skirt of my old school uniform. I couldn't find anyone to hang out with me. Foxface was coming to the party (she told me Marvel was dragging her there), Katniss is supposedly watching Prim and her friends (lie, they are old enough to be left home alone), and everyone else is busy. I threw darts across my room at my dart board. I currently had a picture of my twin on the dart board. I was so mad at him. Why does he want me to go to his stupid party. Everyone is here already. Why hasn't the party started? I picked up the bright yellow dart and threw it. Jett walked in as the dart hit the board. He stood in front of the board. That didn't stop me. I picked up the light blue dart and whipped it at the board. Jett hit the ground before the dart entered his face. He looked at the board. The funny thing is I would of hit the same spot on his face as I did on the picture.

"Was the necessary?" he asked looking at the board.

"Well you're the person I'm currently mad at so ya," I smiled before kicking my feet off the bed to go get the darts.

I put my hand on the neon pink dart when Jett wrapped his arms around my waist and threw my over his shoulder. I let go of the pink dart as I was lifted off the ground. Jett threw my on my bed. He started to force on my high heeled grey booties onto my feet. The have a grey strap on them with a silver buckle. The buckles were covered with silver glitter. I was also in some super destroyed skinny jeans. I was in a white tank top. It has one thick strap and one spaghetti strap. It is ruffled in layers. There is also to occasional sequin on the shirt. I was only wearing this because we had a big important dinner for our dad's business. I was just too lazy to change. My hair was tied into a high ponytail since supper. Jett picked me up again. He carried me to the top of the stairs were he handed me off to Cephas. Cephas held me over his shoulder too. Jett ran down the stairs and started yelling at people. Cephas set me on the ground and started pushing me down the stairs. Jett came around the corner and ran into me. I put my hand on my nose. I wouldn't be surprised if he broke my nose. It wouldn't be the first time he broke a part of my body. He broke one of my fingers playing basketball, he broke my ankle while fighting, and he broke my hand while dancing. Don't ask how.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"Well-" he started.

"When is Clove coming down so this party can start?" Foxy asked as she came around the corner.

"What is going on?" I demanded pressing one finger into my brother's chest.

"Well-" he started again.

"Okay man. We know your explanations last forever so let me just cut to the chase," Cephas said picking me up.

He carried me into the living room and set me on the ground. He whipped me around. I saw everyone there. I saw a giant banner that said 'Welcome Back Clove! We Missed You!' on it. I was shocked. I whipped around to face my brothers. They were smirking. I walked into the crowd. I saw Katniss and Madge. i wrapped them into a hug. They hugged me back.

"Hey guys," I finally said.

"Hey. How was that academy?" Madge asked.

"Pretty good. It's nice not having to listen to people talk about nothing but cute boys. I found a group of girls that actually liked knife throwing and training. We became quick friends. They were great people. I only met one person I didn't like. Her name was Cashmere," I finished.

"By any chance, did you meet girls named Enobaria, Johanna, Annie and Maysilee?" Katniss asked.

"Yup, that was my group actually," I smiled.

"Everybody shut up!" Jett screamed.

Everyone looked at Jett. He was standing on the coffee table. Someone shoved him off. Cephas stood up on the table and started talking.

"Alright. To celebrate Clove coming home, we wanted her first performance to be here. But she already performed once. So here is Clove and her second performance."

I started backing up but Madge and Katniss pushed me forward. I shoved my brother off the table and stood up. I started to sing A Belle To Remember by Hayley Kiyoko.

_Oh-oh-oh_  
_(Oh-oh-oh)_  
_Go ahead and break my…_

_Get out_  
_You're so old_  
_You're out_  
_I'm cold_  
_You got me untied_  
_I'm in a beehive_  
_I'm buzzing, stinging, wanting_  
_How sweet_  
_Begin a new flee_  
_Your moves are off-beat_  
_I'm tryna get by_  
_I'm in the beehive_  
_I'm wanting, feelings_  
_You once had for me_

_So go ahead, break my heart_  
_You'll keep hearing me from afar_

_Cause I'm a belle to remember_  
_Do you remember?_  
_A belle to remember_  
_You'll want to love me_  
_Belle to remember_  
_Do you remember?_  
_A belle to remember_  
_You'll want to love me_

_Rebound you might have_  
_The girls won't match_  
_You try to get by_  
_I can't leave your mind_  
_I'm swimming…_  
_You're wanting for me_  
_To bad it's your loss_  
_You left me undone_  
_You said your goodbye_  
_I've left my beehive_  
_I'm searching, living, wanting some peace_

_Cause I'm a belle to remember_  
_Do you remember?_  
_A belle to remember_  
_You'll want to love me_  
_Belle to remember_  
_Do you remember?_  
_A belle to remember_  
_You'll want to love me_

_Belle to remember_  
_Do you remember?_  
_A belle to remember_  
_You'll want to love me_

_Belle to remember_  
_Do you remember?_  
_A belle to remember_  
_You'll want to love me_

_Go ahead and break my heart_  
_Go ahead and break my heart_

_Cause I'm a belle to remember_  
_Do you remember?_  
_A belle to remember_  
_You'll want to love me_  
_Belle to remember (go ahead, break my heart)_  
_You'll keep hearing me from afar_

_I'm a belle to remember_  
_Do you remember?_  
_A belle to remember_  
_You'll want to love me_

_Go ahead and break my heart_  
_Go ahead and break my heart_

I stroked my raven ponytail over my shoulder. I leaned back and hands grabbed me. I was carried around the room. I was finally set on my feet. I turned around and was staring straight into the chest of Cato. I looked up and his piercing blue eyes were staring at me. I started to back up but Cato grabbed me. He pulled me into his chest. I felt like I'm being crushed. I feel arms pulling me away from Cato. I saw my brother Jett holding me back. Cephas was holding Cato away from me. Thank god they were over protective. I kissed Jett's cheek before running away. I snuck upstairs and into my room. I pulled my booties off. I sat down on my bed. I reached over to grab a dart but I looked a my board. All the darts are still in my brother's picture. I took the darts out and pulled my brother's picture down. I played actual darts using six darts. Neon Pink, florescent orange, bright yellow, neon green, light blue, and bright purple. All my darts went straight into the middle.

"Clover! What the heck!" Jett yelled through the door.

I slowly opened the door.

"I don't like Cato," I smirked.

Jett gave me a look.

"Okay. Maybe I have a tiny crush," I said.

"Good. We can now have the 'Rules for dating our sister' talk with Cato," Jett said before going downstairs.

Oh no. Cato's dead.

**And this is the third chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also please go vote in my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright. I know I haven't updated since Thursday but I have my valid reasons. First, I went to the new horror movie at the theater then I went to watch the very end of my brother's football game. I then went to spend the night at my friend's. We did sleep for a change though. It's a miracle! I'm not even lying. I was babysitting today and I will be tomorrow before I have my first dance practice. Oh my. This was a packed weekend. I'm lucky I have time to update. So since I'm starting to drag on this note, here it the forth chapter of Over Protective.**

**Disclaimer: I t'nod nwo eht regnuH semaG ro gnihtyna esle uoy ezingocer. **

Chapter 4 - Let's Talk

Cato POV

Okay. It's official. I hate school. Well, I hate Ms. Trinket. She is such and old bag. She looks and talks funny. My gaze drifts over to Clove. She sticks her binder in her locker. I can't hep but notice how good she looks. She was in a light blue jacket over a black tank top. She was in a white lace skirt over black leggings. She was also wearing blue Sanuks. Her hair was half tied into a braid. The bottom half was down. I felt like I could die right now and not care. I heard some yell at Clove. I looked at my locker. I did NOT want Clove to know I was looking at her. I watched Foxface run up to Clove. They were talking when Foxy's gaze lifted to me. She said something and Clove's head whipped in my direction. I tried to make it look like I was just at my locker to get my binder for the next class. I grabbed my binder and tried to act casual. I looked back at Clove who was writing something down and hand it to Foxface. Clove grabbed her binder and locked her locker before walking off. Foxface walked past me in the direction of Marvel. She slipped the piece of paper into my hand as she walked by. I watched her hug Marvel before I read the note.

_Dear Cato,_

_Hey. We need to talk. It's urgent. Meet me in the music room during lunch break today. _

_Love, Clove _

I rubbed my hand over the second last word of the note. She said LOVE Clove. I look again. I take out a pen and write a C before the word love. Hey! You can't spell Clove without love! That's so cool! I feel a head on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Marvel. I jump knocking Marvel hard in the jaw.

"What the heck man? Are you gay or something?" I barked.

"Dude, Clove must like you back. She wrote love when she could of wrote from," he smirked.

"Do you know what she wants to talk about?" Foxface asked in a sly voice.

"No. Do you?" I asked pinning her to the lockers.

"Lay off my women dude," Marvel barked.

I released Foxface. She snuggled into Marvel's arms almost instantly. I was not impressed. I knew Foxface knew what Clove was setting up. I ran my fingers through my blonde tuffs of hair.

This would be and interesting lunch break.

_*Lunch Break* _

I stood outside the music room. I was waiting for Clove. She hasn't showed up all. I notice Katniss and Madge walk by in a deep argument. I called the two of them over to where I was standing. They walked over.

"Hey ladies. Do you know where Clove is?" I asked as coolly as possible.

"Well she got out of class early so she went to the music room to play piano," Katniss explained before she and Madge took off.

I opened the door quietly. Clove was sitting at the piano. She was currently playing music so she didn't notice me come in. She was playing Clarity by Zedd.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_  
_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

She took her hands off the piano. I clapped. She jumped and turned to face me. She stood up. I heard her feet tap across the floor while she walked to the door. She stuck her head out the door and looked around. She shut the door and locked it. She leaned against the wall.

"I feel like I need I should warn you. My brothers will try to threaten you about dating me. Be warned," she said before leaving me in the room.

I was confused. I walked out of the room. I started to follow Clove but I saw Jett step from around a corner preventing me from following Clove. I turned around and saw Cephas a few inched behind me. I turned around and Jett was right in my face. The boys pushed me against the wall. Both their eyes flashed red. I felt Jett pressed a sharp bade against my neck. It was slowly being pushed deeper and deeper into my neck. All I could see was white before I heard Cephas whisper into my ear.

"No one is allowed to love our little sister."

...

I shot awake. I was in a cold sweat. Was this all a dream? I pick up my phone off my nightstand. I looked and saw Marvel had texted me.

_Dude. I should give you a fair warning. If you ever want to even think about dating Clove, you need to deal with Cephas and Jett. They are over protective brothers. They will give you a 'Rules For Dating Our Sister' talk. Be warned though. They will turn that into a physical fight. Be safe. Be warned. Be careful. _

Oh no. Cephas and Jett will give me a talk that could turn violent?

My nightmare could become a reality.

**And here ir is. My very late chapter four. I'll try to update tomorrow night but no promises. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So I want to make something clear. Right now, school and friends are very high priorities. Fanfiction isn't as important as it once was. I'm so sorry. My updates won't be everyday as they once were. Sorry everyone. So here is the update for Over Protective. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 5 - Secrets

Clove POV

I laid on my bed half asleep. I think it is about three. It's a lazy Saturday afternoon. I hear my phone buzz. It's Foxface.

_Hey Clover! You alive yet? _

I rolled my eyes before I texted her back.

_I'm awake. I'm just not up. What's up Foxy? _

I rested my head back on my pillow. My phone started playing my ringtone. I looked and saw Jett's number. I answered the call.

"Jett! What do you what?" I yelled into my phone.

"Okay. No need to yell. I knew you wouldn't pick up if it was my phone. So I'm using your-"

I cut Foxface off by hanging up. She is using my brother's phone and he is currently downstairs. I sit up.

"JETT!" I screamed.

I heard no reply. I walked into Jett's room. He wasn't there so I ran downstairs. I searched all over for either of my brothers. My phone buzzed. It was Cephas.

_I'll be hanging out with Rye. You know. My best friend. Peeta's older brother. _

I texted Cephas back to tell him I didn't care. Why would he even tell me that? He's two years older than me. He shouldn't need to tell me went he won't be home. I went into the kitchen. I stepped in and slipped on something. I fell to my butt. I looked where I stepped. There was a note. I read it.

_Hey Clove,_

_I won't be home today. I'm getting together with the group. We'll be at the gazebo in the park if you want to come there. Hint hint. _

_Lots of Love from your twin,_

_Jett _

I threw the letter in the paper shredder. I went and got dressed. Jett would be on my case if I don't show up. I play Better Dig Two by The Band Perry while I get dressed.

_I told you on the day we wed_  
_I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_  
_Made you wait 'til our wedding night_  
_That's the first and the last time I'll wear white_

_So if the ties that bind ever do come loose_  
_Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose_  
_Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell_  
_Before I'll see you with someone else_

_Put me in the ground_  
_Put me six foot down_  
_And let the stone say:_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_  
_Was loving one man just a little too much"_  
_If you go before I do_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_Well,_  
_It won't be whiskey, won't be meth_  
_It'll be your name on my last breath_  
_If divorce or death ever do us part_  
_The coroner will call it a broken heart_

_So put me in the ground_  
_Put me six foot down_  
_And let the stone say:_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_  
_Was loving one man just a little too much"_  
_If you go before I do_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_Dig two_  
_Ooh, ooh_

_I took your name when I took those vows_  
_I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,_  
_Oh, right now_

_If the ties that bind ever do come loose_  
_If "forever" ever ends for you_  
_If that ring gets a little too tight_  
_You might as well read me my last rites_

_And let the stone say:_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_  
_Was loving one man just a little too much"_  
_If you go before I do_  
_Gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig, uh!_

_Heavy stone right next to mine,_  
_We'll be together 'til the end of time_  
_Don't you go before I do,_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_I told you on the day we wed_  
_I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I think I looked pretty good. I was in a pink tribal skirt. I was in a black tank top under a short grey tee with a black heart in sequins. I pulled on silver flip flop wedges. My hair was tied into a side ponytail with a pink flower and diamond in the middle. I think I looked okay. I don't know why I'm willingly wearing pink but oh well. I start to the door.

I grabbed my purple, black, and white leopard print key. It had a purple rhinestone letter 'C' on it. I grabbed a chain so I could wear it like a necklace. I kept one by the door. I just didn't want the chain to get tangled on other keys. I started walking to the park after I locked the door. I soon saw everyone at the gazebo. Jett, Marvel, Peeta, Foxy, Marvel, Cato, Katniss, Madge, Gale, and Glimmer there. So Glimmer now hangs out with everyone? Okay then. I started walking. I saw Cephas and Rye racing to the gazebo. Everyone was cheering the two boys on. I smiled as I approached the group. I wasn't even within a mile to the group when arms wrapped around me. They wrapped around my body and a hand covered my mouth. I was dragged away from where the group was. Once they couldn't see me they arms let go off me. I whipped around to see my kidnapper.

"Will?" I asked.

**Cliffhanger! What does Will want with Clove? I don't have any way to tell you what I have planned. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you would, please go vote in my poll on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey peoples. What's new with you peeps? Well my last two days have been, shall I say, interesting. Yesterday, the only boy in our group of five people flipped out. He was supposedly kicking lockers. I was gone with another one of my friends when this happened. All of the other girls in my group agreed that if I would of been there, he probably wouldn't of flipped out as bad as he did. It makes sense to me but for anyone who doesn't know my group wouldn't understand. And today in gym but playing volleyball I hurt my leg while trying to get the ball. I hurt my leg by stopping suddenly because one of my friends went for a ball in my spot. Well my last few days were interesting. Here is the new update. Before I begin though I would like to mention something. Will is the name I gave the district three boy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you** **recognize.**

_Previously on Over Protective:_

_I whipped around to see my kidnapper._

_"Will?" I asked. _

Chapter 6 - Nothing Won't Happen

Clove POV

I pressed my back again the gazebo behind me. I didn't want to see this boy. I never thought I would. Will used to be my boyfriend before I left. He was the other half of the reason my brother's became over protective. This boy was bad news.

"What do you want Will?" I demanded.

Will pressed his arm again my neck.

"Well I really missed you when you left me," he smiled brushed my dark hair back. "Why did you?"

"You are psychopathic. You are dangerous. What more need I say?" I bark.

"You shouldn't of said any of that?" he growled.

His hand wrapped around my neck. He lifted me off the ground. I couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy already. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I looked past Will's shoulder. I saw brown hair with matching eyes on pale skin approaching Will from behind. The person tapped Will's shoulder. He turned around and was greeted with a punch to the face. He dropped me and I fell to my feet. I didn't say standing for more than three seconds. I fell to my side. I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't look. I could barely get my breath back. I felt someone lay a hand on my back. If Cephas was trying to kill Will, Jett's probably the one who is making sure I am okay. I couldn't look though. I couldn't catch my breath still.

"Clove. Please look at me," Jett whispered into my ear.

I couldn't. Jett lifted my head off the ground and onto his lap. I sat up a bit and wrapped my arms around my twin brother. I rested my face into his chest. I held tightly onto my brother. I felt another hand on my back. Jett's arms are on my shoulders holding me into a hug. Cephas must of put his hand on my back. I am so glad I have my brothers. They care so much. I finally am starting to catch my breath.

I slowly looked into the emerald eyes that matched mine but belonged to my twin.

Cato POV

There must be something wrong with Cephas and Jett. They just got up and walked off. I walked in the direction the two disappeared in. I watched as Cephas knocked this boy off of Clove. He had black hair and green eyes. He looked like he could be the long lost triplet of Clove and Jett. Cephas was beating the life out of the boy while Jett was with Clove. Jett was trying to talk to Clove. I felt confused. What was happening? I'm pretty sure Cephas won't be going back to help that boy. He came up to the twins. He put his hand on Clove's back. I came running to the group. I flopped to my knees.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Clove was being attacked by a boy that she used to know," Cephas explained taking Clove from Jett.

I nodded before I looked at the boy who was struggling to get up. I didn't notice Jett stood up. He took Clove from Cephas. Cephas jumped up. He took Clove from Jett and walked to his car. Jett went back to our friends while Cephas set Clove in the passenger seat. I looked at the boy who finally was on his feet. I decided I will not let this boy near Clove again. I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You listen to me. I don't know who you are but I you dare hurt Clove again, I will make sure you don't see the light of day again,' I said slamming the boy to the ground.

I walked back over to the group. Jett was explaining what just happened to everyone. I flopped down next to Marvel. Things just keep happening.

Cephas POV

I looked at my sister. Her eyes were shut. I turned my eyes back to the road. I let out a huge breath. I pulled into the driveway. I turned to my little sister.

"Clove," I whispered.

Clove opened her eyes and turned to me. I got out of the car. I walked to her side and opened her door. She popped out and put her hand to her head. I hugged her.

"You sure you're okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded. I started to walk towards the house.

"Cephas?"

I looked at my little sister.

"Go hang out with everyone," she told me. "You don't need to stay here. Go hang out with Rye. Go hang out with Jett and everyone else. I can take care of myself. I can text or call you if I need anything."

I hugged Clove tightly. I pulled away and looked into her emerald eyes.

"You su-" she cut me off.

"Go," she demanded.

I walked to the driver side of my vehicle. She wove me away. I watched as she went into the house. She wove before shutting the door. I started back to the park.

I can't help but worry about my baby sister.

Clove POV

I went inside and watched Cephas drive away. I decide to lock the door. If Will decides to show up and try to kill me again, I'd rather have a leg up on him. **(AN Okay. That sounded wrong with no attempt to sound that bad.)** I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cupcake out of the container. I let my hair out. I tied it into a high bun. I turned on Sing by My Chemical Romance.

_Sing it out_  
_Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it out_  
_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_For every time that they want to count you out_  
_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_  
_Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_  
_You've got to make a choice_  
_If the music drowns you out_  
_And raise your voice_  
_Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned-up corporation progress_  
_Dying in the process_  
_Children that can talk about it,_  
_Living on the webways_  
_People moving sideways_  
_Sell it till your last days_  
_Buy yourself the motivation_  
_Generation Nothing,_  
_Nothing but a dead scene_  
_Product of a white dream_  
_I am not the singer that you wanted_  
_But a dancer_  
_I refuse to answer_  
_Talk about the past, sir_  
_Wrote it for the ones that want to get away_

_Keep running!_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're not_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

I heard someone pounding on the front door. I went into the piano room. I looked out the big window. I saw a very mad Will. I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed my iPad and started up the stairs. I turned as a fist penetrated the door. Will started searching for the lock on the inside of the door.

"Well we're going to need a new door," I mumbled before sprinting up into my room.

I locked my door and moved my dresser in front of door. I went into my closet and shut the door. I texted Cephas.

_First, we're going to need a new door. Second, Will showed up and is trying to kill me. _

I can only imagine how panicked I just made my older brother. I heard something banging on my door. I quickly opened the panel that lead from the back of my closet into the bathroom. Both doors were unknown to everyone except me. The were really well hidden. I laid on my stomach it was longer than me laying down and way wider than me. It was basically made for someone who was taller than me and way fatter.

"Clove! When I find you, you are dead!" Will was screaming.

I heard someone kick the downstairs door open. I pray that the people who are home are my brothers.

I heard Cephas barking at Will. "What? One beat up session is enough? You want more? Okay!"

I heard someone beating the door open.

"Clove. If you are in there, it's Marvel. Open the door."

I cautiously stalked over to the door. I slowly moved my dresser. I saw Marvel and pounced into his arms. He guided me downstairs while Cephas and Jett were dealing with Will. We went outside and into the backyard. Everyone who was at the park was now here. Foxy wrapped her arms around me.

"We won't let anything happen to you," she whispered into my hair.

I really hope this won't happen again.

**Oh wow. That was taken way farther than what I planned. Sorry about how many times I switched POVs. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also could you please go and vote in my poll. Love you all.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hola amigos. Sorry about the way late update. Friday was a busy night, Saturday I was gone getting pictures done with my friends, and today I had dance practice. So it's time to get serious. It's time for the big change. The Talk. I really hope people enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 7 - Rules For Dating Our Teenage Sister

Cato POV

I don't know why but Jett and Cephas asked me to come over. They said we need to talk. I texted Marvel before I left.

_Hey man. Cephas and Jett told me that we need to talk. Does this mean I'm dead? _

I waited until Marvel texted me back before I walked out my door.

_Pretty much. Good luck Dude. _

I inhaled deeply. I walked down the block to Clove's house. I knocked once before the door opened. Cephas was standing there with his arms crossed. He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. He pushed me onto the couch.

"Don't move," he barked.

I sat up slightly. Is Clove worth this? Yes. Yes she is. I listened to what Cephas was saying to Jett.

"You sure she won't be home while this happens?" Cephas asked.

"Positive. She was going out with Katniss and Foxface. They know what's going on and they agreed to make sure she didn't come home. They don't want her hurt again."

"Alright man. Let's do this."

The boys came into the room. Jett was carrying a bowl of chips. He slammed it on the table. I jumped because I didn't know the boy had that in him. The boys sat on the couch opposite me.

"Okay man. Little birdie told us that you want to date our sister. Well lets just say we have some rules for any guy who even thinks about asking our sister out. Understand?" Cephas demanded slamming his hand on the coffee table.

I nodded knowing that if I just agreed, I'll probably make it out of here in one piece.

"Rule one. We like to start with this just so the boys know we mean business. You break her heart, we break you," Jett stated showing a little anger.

My eyes widened. I understand more than ever that these guys mean business when it comes to Clove.

"You saw what we did to Will. He hurt Clove once. He suffered. This time when he just recently attacked her, we made sure he won't hurt her ever again. It would be an epic mistake with drastic consequences," Cephas added.

"Rule two. You will treat Clove like she deserves to be treated. Anything other than that isn't acceptable," Jett smirked.

"Just ask Marvel if you want to know how mistreating her will end. He cheated on her and he paid a hefty price," Cephas breathed.

Marvel? Marvel cheated on Clove? What did these two do to him? Note to self, text Marvel after this is over.

"Rule three," at this point, you can hear venom dripping from Jett's voice. "If anything happens to Clove, its on your head. Get it?"

I honestly didn't understand. What does he mean 'if anything happens to Clove'?

"Not really. Could you please expand on what you mean by 'if anything happens to Clove?" I asked politely.

"Let's say you take her to a basketball game **(A/N My sport.) **and she gets hit with a basketball. That would be something that happened to Clove you we would hold you responsible for," Cephas expanded.

"If you don't mind my asking, how would I be responsible for her getting hit by a basketball?" I asked.

"You could of warned her or caught the ball. You took her there. Clear?" Jett demanded.

"Crystal," I gulped.

"Just one more thing. If you are the one to break of the relationship, it must be kind and in person. Not over text," Cephas finished.

"Wouldn't that fit into the first rule?" I questioned.

"You questioning us boy?" Jett barked lunging at me.

"Jett!" Cephas yelled at the younger boy.

"I agree. Jett!" I girl voice called.

We all turned our heads. We saw Clove in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Cephas and Jett both turned pale.

"I thought I told you that 'the talk' is no longer necessary," she added to Jett and Cephas while walking into the living room.

"Well-" they started.

"Save your breath. Cato, I'm sorry my brothers wasted your time. They are just trying to be intimidating," Clove finished as Katniss and Foxface burst through the door.

"Boys! Clove got away from us!" the yelled in union before their eyes landed on Clove. "Oh. You already know. Bye!" they called before leaving.

"That was freaky," Clove said before rounding the corner and going upstairs.

They boys turned to me.

"Leave before we hurt you," Jett barked.

I jumped up and sprinted out of the house. I sprinted until I reached my house. I snuck inside and up to my room. I tripped on my way up stairs but made it to my room. I slammed my door and leaned against it. I did not know Cephas and Jett could be so scary. I looked at my phone. I remembered I wanted to text Marvel. I jumped onto my bed and pulled my phone into my hands. I texted Marvel.

_Dude! What happened to you after what you did to Clove?_

I didn't even get a chance to set my phone down before it buzzed.

_Well I would rather not go into detail. But now I would be scared to cheat on her again._

I took a deep breath. It they did something so horrible to Marvel, who is a very close friend of the family, that he would never even consider Clove again, what would they do to me? I'm just a boy who moved to town. I haven't known the family my whole life. I'm not close to all the kids. I am nothing more than some guy who likes Clove.

This will not end well.

Clove POV

Okay. I think I've waited long enough. I sprint downstairs and look at my brothers. I turn the TV off and rip the remote from Jett's hand. I whip it against the wall and it breaks. We have another remote for this TV though.

"What is the matter with you two? I said that 'the talk' should not be given to every guy who just wants to ask me out. If _I_ feel you need to be concerned, then give a guy who has already asked me out 'the talk'. I actually care about Cato. He may never ask me out just because of you two. If you messed this up, I will kill you slowly and painfully. And another thing-"

"We get it Clove! We're sorry if we messed anything up," Cephas interrupted.

"We just care too much," Jett added.

"Care? Care? CARE? Are you kidding me? You 'care' about me. If you really care about me, you wouldn't be digging around in my personal life!" I screamed before going into the kitchen.

I grabbed two cupcakes. I walked up to my brothers and smashed them into their faces. I shook the cupcake of one hand while I sucked some icing on my middle finger on the other hand. I go into the kitchen and wipe my hands on a paper towel. I threw it in the garbage and walked upstairs. I grabbed my iPad and went on Facebook. I saw a new post from Peeta.

_Peeta Mellark is felling concerned for one of his best friends. _

I bang my head against my pillow. Cato told Marvel about the talk and Marvel can't keep a secret. I pull my phone out and text Marvel.

_Hey Stupid. Did you know when someone tells you a secret, it is supposed to stay a secret?_

I rolled my eyes when Marvel reply popped up.

_No I did not know a secret is supposed to stay a secret._

_Are you being legit right now?_

_I am being 100% legit right now. I honestly did not know when someone tells me a secret, it is supposed to stay with me. _

I threw my phone at the wall. It smashed. Oh well. I needed a new phone and my parents were about to update us all anyways. I'll just call my mom and say my phone accidentally got smashed. I quickly grab the wall phone in my room and call my mom to tell her. She said I will get my new phone soon anyways. I pull open Facebook and post a new update.

_Hey everyone. My cell phone is out of commission. If you need me, just message me on here, call my house, facetime my iPad, or find me in person. _

I hit send and rest my head on my hand.

Everything is just changing.

**There it is. The actual talk plus a freak out from Clove. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I have no excuses for my lack of updating. Well, I have one. I've been trying to catch up on some stuff I have been putting off since before the start of the school year. Sorry people. Anyways, this is been anticipated for a while. Cato and Clove's first date! Clato's together! Finally! Over Protective is slowing shutting down though. But I have some good news. Glass shards will be soon. Love ya. Here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 8 - An Un-Perfect Date

Clove POV

I am so annoyed with my brothers. I have a picture of the two of them on my dart board. I just whipped the orange dart when my phone buzzed. I looked at it. I decided it was probably Foxface so I decided to put it off for a while. I finish throwing darts and I go grab the darts out of the board. I grab my phone and peer at the text. I felt like |I would never get this text.

_Clove, will you go out on a date with me tonight? _

That text was from Cato. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open. I shook my head and texted him back.

_Depends. What did you have in mind? _

I smirked at his reply.

_Dinner and a movie? _

I laughed. This was a tradition. Dinner and a movie date is a classic. I text him back.

_That sounds lovely. See you at Mama Mia's Pizzeria at seven. We'll go to an eight fifteen movie._

I can imagine Cato freaking out and celebrating. I set my phone on my docking station so it charges. I walk downstairs. I grab Jett and drag him upstairs almost making him face plant in the process. I pulled him into my room. I shoved him onto my bed and ripped my closet door open.

"Okay Stupid. I'm going to trust you. I have a date tonight and I want to dress to impress," I stated falling beside my twin.

Jett smirked. I frowned because I knew that look. That look meant Jett was going to make this difficult. Everything with my twin has to be difficult. He jumped up and ran to my closet. He shuffled through my clothes. He grabbed my orange long sleeve turtle neck I wear under my jacket while sledding and everything. He threw it at me and I threw it over my head. I gave him a look but that didn't stop him. After a few fails, he did something ridiculous. He pulled out a dress bag from my closet. I have a ton of dress bags containing mostly dresses. Others have outfits or things like that. I have a label on each bag but he makes sure I can't see the tag. He slips the tag off and hands me the bag.

"Jett. I do not want to wear one of the special and expensive dresses I keep in a one of the dre-" I cut myself off looking at the outfit inside.

Inside was my old school uniform. I haven't looked at this a while. I put my outfit back in my bag. I zip the bag shut and set it carefully in my closet. I did not want this wrecked. This was five years of my life. I actually had all my uniforms from the five years. All the different sizes. I loved these because they actually are the past five years of my life. I turn to my brother. I grab a blue dart from the board. I get lined up to go into my brother's forehead. His eyes widen and he dives into my closet. He grabs a top and I snatch it from him. It is a cream colored top with a black lace collar. It is so cute and I have a black and gold studded bow tie that would look so adorable together. I nod and go to grab the tie while Jett looks for some bottoms. I pull the bow out when a skirt get whipped at the back of my head. I grab it and look at it. It is a black tutu style shirt. I love this skirt.

"Glad to know you are willing to actually take this seriously," I called over my shoulder.

I went behind my Japanese style changing stand and slip out of my current outfit. I pull on the top and skirt. I grab the bow tie and put it on. I step out and Jett dropped some boots in front of my. They were some tan boots with three inches of brown and grey fur on the edge. I spin and Jett looks impressed with himself. I shove him out of my door and he falls to his butt. I blow him a kiss and lock my door. I sit down at my desk. I pull out my makeup and hair stuff. I blush and give my hair a light curl. I put on some tinted moisturizer and concealer. I lightly brush on some pink blush with gold and brown flecks.

"Cloverfield! Someone at the door for you!" Cephas yelled.

I wasn't completely ready but I grabbed my phone and left my room. I started walking down the stairs when I see Foxface leaning against the door. I sigh and wave a hand to follow me. She comes up the stairs and we go into my room. I sit at my desk and looked at my mirror. I applied cream colored eye shadow and lined my upper lids with a brown liner. I coated my lashes with mascara. I grabbed a reddish pink lip gloss.

"Alright Angel. What are you dressed up for?" I asked turning to Foxface.

It was true. She was in a black tank top with gold accents. She had a denim jacket on top of it. She was in grey shorts that stopped just before her knees. She had on tan moccasins. She had on no makeup and her hair was in a ponytail. I stood up and tapped the back of my chair. She sat in it and I got started on her hair.

"Well I have a date with Marvel and I really want it to go well. Ow!" she moaned at I ran a brush through her hair.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Well Princess. What are you dressed up for?" she asked me.

I smiled as I grabbed my straightener. "I got a date with Cato."

She whipped around and I had to pull my straightener back so she didn't get it in the face.

"No way. And Cephas and Jett are okay with this?"

I shook my head. I turned her back around and started to straighten her hair. I then braid two pieces and pinned them together in the back. I then turned her around and started on her makeup. I applied black eye shadow and pressed gold glitter on top. It really gave her eyes dimension. I put on black eye liner and mascara. I lightly brushed on brown blush onto her. I reached into her purse and grabbed her caramel apple swirled lip gloss. I told her to put it on which she did.

"Does Marvel know you are here?" I asked.

She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I pulled her to her feet. I heard the door bell ring. One of the boys called up.

"Foxface! Marvel's here!" he yelled.

I gave her the hair tie. She hugged me and left. I looked at my mirror before I looked out my window. Marvel was walking Foxy down the block. I watched until I saw a blonde head of hair coming down the block. I fixed my curls as the doorbell rang. I stepped out of my room and leaned against my door. I watched Jett answer the door. I could tell my twin was not happy.

"Clove! Door!" He called.

I opened my door and shut it again. I slipped my phone into my pocket on my skirt. I slip downstairs. I see Cato and his jaw drops. Cato and I started to walk up.

"Don't wait up!" I yelled at my brothers.

We walked to Mama Mia's Pizzeria. We slip into a booth.

This will be magical.

Cato POV

I look at Clove. She seems distracted so I ordered a bacon pizza. Who doesn't love bacon? Clove pulled her phone out. She sent a text. I saw a pair of boys leave shortly after she sent the text. I guess Jett and Cephas were spying on us. The pizza came and love grabbed a slice. I did the same.

"So I'm guessing your brothers don't agree with this?" I asked.

She nodded and we laughed.

"So do you have any siblings?" she asked.

My face dropped. My family is a sensitive topic for me.

"Never mind. So when did you show up in town?" she questioned.

"I came five years ago for the first day of school. I guess you started at the academy the same time I started here," I smiled.

Clove looked down. Her phone started ringing. She looked at it.

"I'm sorry Cato. This is important. Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," I smiled.

She answered it while she walked away. I smiled. I could feel eyes on me. I turned.

I saw dark green eyes that almost cursed me.

Clove POV

"I don't have time for this Catnip. I gotta go," I mumbled before hanging up on Katniss.

I went back to the table. Cato looked spooked.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright? You seem spooked," I said lightly touching his hand.

He pulled away. He was nervous. He was scared. I could see it in his eyes.

"I know what would make you feel better," I said leaning in.

My lips slowly met his. There was something special about this. The way our lips felt together. I heard something slam.

"That's it!" a voice screamed.

All eyes turned to the voice. I suddenly knew why Cato was so spooked.

Will was here.

He walked over to us. He had a hood over his face. He pulls the hood off his face. His face had cuts and bruises all over it. I stood up.

"Will! What happened?" I asked calmly.

Will slapped my hand away. He looked ready to slap me. I gave him a look.

"What happened was your boyfriend hunted me down and attacked me!" he screamed in my face.

I whipped around and looked at Cato.

"Is this true?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"Yes but it was to protect you," he quickly spat out.

"I can't believe I agreed to go out with you. Cancel the rest of this date," I said before kissing Will's bruised cheek and walking away.

I grabbed my phone out of the pocket. I quickly texted Cephas.

_This was a bust. Can you pick me up outside of Mama Mia's Pizzeria? _

I quickly saw Cephas's reply.

_I'll be right there._

I put my phone in my pocket. It wasn't long until Cephas pulled up. I hopped in shot gun while Cato ran out of the pizzeria. I slammed the door and Cephas started driving. We pulled into our driveway. Cephas hopped out of the vehicle and opened my door. He grabbed me and pulled me out of his car. He kept me in his arms while we went inside. Jett was waiting for us.

"What happened?" he asked.

I pushed out of Cephas's arms. I ran upstairs and into my room.

This was a mistake.

**What did I just type? I can't even figure out how my fingers typed faster than I thought. Please review, favorite, and follow. Love you all.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey people. Still doing stuff I've been putting off. But while my laptop acts stupid with iTunes, I'm going to make sure internet isn't acting weird for me. So before I work myself up and start ranting about everything I could rant about, here is chapter 9 of Over Protective. **

**Disclaimer: As the very wise Foxface once said, "The Other Katniss Everdeen does not own the Hunger Games." Then sweet little Rue added, "Or anything else you recognize."**

Chapter 9 - Apologies

Clove POV

I haven't said anything to anyone since my big mistake of dating Cato. I mostly just sit in my room and ignore my phone and brothers. They would not leave me alone. Why can't they just understand that I can't deal with people right not. I sat on my window ledge and looked out my window. I watched an angry ball of fiery hair approach the door. It was pounding on the door. I recognized Foxface. As soon as the door opened, she pushed my older brother onto the front lawn. She marched into the house like she owned the place. I watched Cephas push himself to his feet. He came into the house. I heard someone try to pound my door in.

"Clove! I swear to god! If you do not open this freaking door this moment, I will knock this door down! You can't avoid me forever!" she screamed.

I sighed as loud as I can. I turn my body so my feet are no longer on the window sill. I walk over to the door and slowly tap my finger on the door. I can almost feel Foxface's anger radiate through the door. I unlock my door and go back to my window sill. Foxface bursts through the door and stands a few feet away from me. She crosses her arms and looked as red in the face as her hair. I slowly faced her. She dragged me to my feet. She walked over to my closet. I was currently in a light green tank top. I was in light green pajama bottoms with blueish spots. There were turtles with the same pattern on the base as their shells on my pajama pants with little yellow birds standing on their backs. I have been in my pajamas since the fight.

Foxface was not holding back. She threw me a white tank top with diagonal lace ruffles. She threw black knee length leggings at me. She also grabbed some white lace ballet flats with some glitter on them. She pushed my into my desk chair and took my ponytail out. She ran a brush through my hair. She put a few little braids in my hair. She didn't force me to wear any obvious makeup. But she did make me wear some tinted lip balm in peach. She dragged me downstairs.

"Why won't you guys just leave me alone to die?" I whined.

Cephas grabbed my legs at my knees he lifted me up and over his shoulder. "Because we love you too much to lose you," he stated in a little kid voice.

He held me out and dropped me. I felt like I was about to hit the ground when I fell in Jett's arms. I pushed myself out of his arms. I put a hand on his shoulder before pushing him and running upstairs. I slammed my door and locked it. I decided I can't deal with them trying to get me out of the house forcefully. I decided to sneak away from the three musketeers I call my brothers and best friend. I open my window and look at the door before jumping. Someone catches me. I see a head of brown hair. I would assume Cephas but this hair is curly and a weird shade of brown. My brother's hair is a more chocolate shade and straighter that this.

"Marvel," I curse under my breath.

Marvel sets me down and I punch him square in the face. I sprint as far away from him as I can. I end up in the park. I slow way down and walk through the park. Where can I go? Katniss's house? No. She is very close to Foxface and me. I'll be busted. Any of the boys's houses? Not a chance. For now, I want nothing to do with any boy. I sit on an old bench. I watch as some younger kids playing. I smiled when I saw Primrose, Katniss's little sister, at the playground with younger kids. She babysits. I saw Rue was at the park too. I guess she is babysitting too. Rue eyes gaze over to me. She points me out to Prim. I get up and sprint before the two actually come and get me busted. I see Prim with her phone out. She must be texting Katniss or something. I keep sprinting until I run into something the felt like a small wall. I looked up. Oh crap.

Cato.

I get up and sprint away. I am way faster than that devil. I reach my house. I go inside. Everyone was gone. I went into the kitchen. I get a nice fudge brownie. I head up to my room and turn on my iPad. I play the song American Girl by Bonnie McKee.

_I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot_  
_Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol_  
_We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)_

_I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate_  
_And I don't need any man to be getting in my way_  
_But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)_

_I'll just keep moving my body (yeah)_  
_I'm always ready to party (yeah)_  
_No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)_  
_And I'll never say that I'm sorry_

_[Chorus]_  
_Oh I'm an American girl_  
_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_  
_I'm loving taking over the world_  
_Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)_  
_I was raised by a television_  
_Every day is a competition_  
_Put the key into my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

_I wanna see all the stars and everything in between_  
_I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine_  
_'Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa)_

_I'll just keep moving my body (yeah)_  
_I'm always ready to party (yeah)_  
_No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)_  
_And I'll never say that I'm sorry_

_[Chorus]_  
_Oh I'm an American girl_  
_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_  
_I'm loving taking over the world_  
_Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)_  
_I was raised by a television_  
_Every day is a competition_  
_Put the key into my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

_You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...)_  
_Oh, baby, gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night)_  
_You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...)_  
_Oh, baby, gonna go all night_

_[Chorus]_  
_Oh I'm an American girl_  
_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_  
_I'm loving taking over the world (I'm taking over)_  
_Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)_

_I am an American Girl._

_I was raised by a television_  
_Every day is a competition_  
_Put the key into my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

_Oh I'm an American girl_  
_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go_  
_I'm loving taking over the world (I'm taking over, whoa)_

_I'm an American girl._

I smile but I hear the door open so I turn music off. I take my iPad into the crawl space. I make sure my door isn't locked before I go into my crawl area because that makes it obvious I'm here. I turn on the Dumb Ways To Die app and start playing. I am pro at this game. I hear my door open and Foxface scream. Princess ain't happy. I hear her punch the wall and hear my twin shriek like Foxface swung at him.

"She just needs a chance to accept the apologies," Cephas sighed.

Apologies? What apologies? I think they are trying to tell me something big like that there are apologies I need to accept.

But from who?

**What just happened? What did I type. Oh well. Please review, favorite and follow. Also please go vote in my poll. Love ya! **

**Oh! And I have a quick math equation for everyone! (Sorry about calling this math. Have a big math test coming up.)**

**4 reviews = a new chapter**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So this note will be two parts. A shout out and a mini story. First things first. Here is the shout out. **

**Shout out: A shout out to the seven people who reviewed. I only asked for four reviews and you guys nearly doubled that. A special shout out to CloveyLittleReader. I was a bit upset when I was reading reviews and your review made me happy. Thanks for that.  
Mini story: ****_Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl. She wrote on Fanfiction using the name 'The Other Katniss Everdeen' and she loved what she did. One night, she was reading all reviews on all her stories. She realized that there were people who were going to hate her stories and hate her. She knows that will even happen in real life. She looked up from her iPod and shrugged. She muttered, "Haters gonna hate," and looked back down at her iPod. She knew people could be rude but she wasn't happy about the people who reviewed rude. She wanted to call some out that particularly brought her down but she decided not to. She is bigger than that. She ripped apart her lasagna while reading her little story over. She realized she was ranting so she stopped writing her story._**

**So they point off that story was, well I don't really know. I was sort of ranting to someone then I decided to rant to you all so you know how I feel. I could of ranted longer but I'm eating. So here is the tenth chapter of Over Protective.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 10 - Trap

Cato POV

I walk to the door of Clove's house. After our encounter at the park, I knew I needed to talk to her. I knocked and no one came. I knocked again. Still no one came. I pounded on the door until I made a slight dent. I opened the door. I walked in. I walked upstairs and Clove's door was shut. Jett's was wide open and he wasn't in there. I went downstairs. I peeked into every room. I heard some people coming up the stairs. I saw Cephas and Jett. Both of them had anger flaring in their eyes. Cephas ran at me and just about punched me .

"Okay. Maybe I deserved that but we need to talk. It's about Clove," I sighed.

Jett ran at me but Cephas caught him and knocked him down.

"What's going on Cato?" Cephas demanded.

"I need to apologize to you. But she is completely ignoring me. I need your help to apologize," I stammered.

Cephas nodded but Jett looked extremely mad.

"Why should we help you?" he barked.

"Because Clove is your sister and you care about her," I decided.

"What's the plan?" Cephas smirked.

"First of all, is Clove home?" I asked.

The boys both shook their heads.

"When will she be home?"

Cephas pulled out his phone and texted someone. His phone beeped.

"Clove will be home any minute," he muttered.

"Send her downstairs. I'll be there," I yelled before dashing to the stairs.

I went downstairs. I sat on the couch downstairs. I listened to what was happening upstairs.

"Hey! I'm home!" a girls voice I could only assume was Clove's called.

"In the kitchen!" Jett yelled.

"Oh Clove! I need your advice. I need your advice about what shirt and tie I should wear on my suit for grad!" Cephas yelled.

"Ceph, that isn't for months," Clove sighed.

"You already ordered your dress for my grad," he whined.

"My dress is being ordered and could take a few month to get here!" she screamed.

"Will you just help me?" Cephas barked.

"Fine!"

I listened as the foot steps approached the door. I heard the lighter steps start coming downstairs. I heard the door slam and lock.

"Cephas Devan! What is the meaning of this?" Clove screamed.

I listened at Cephas's foot steps walked away from the door. Clove screamed with a shut mouth then started down the stairs. She saw me and ran back up the stairs. She pounded on the door but no one came to it. She screamed and called for her brothers.

"Save your breath. They were helping me," I called to Clove.

Clove marched down the stairs. She pulled out a couple knife and whipped them at my head. If I hadn't ducked, there would be knifes in my head. I turned around and saw the knifes in the heads of Cephas and Jett. Well, in a picture of Cephas and Jett.

"Nice aim but are you kidding me? Trying to kill me? Really?" I whined.

Clove nodded.

"Alright, I had your brothers trap us here for a reason. I wanted to apologize," I smiled grabbing Clove's hand.

Clove ripped her hand away. "Get away from me! You messed thing up enough. Will could of been my friend but no! Little mister Cato had to go all Cephas and Jett on me," she said pressing a finger to my chest in anger.

"Oh come on! Cephas and Jett on you? That's so odd," I stated.

"Daijōbu wa furīku! Kore wa ō sugiru. Anata wa watashi no otōto ni suru koto wa dekimasen. Anata wa hontōni watashi no sewa o shite iru baai, anata wa anata ga naniwoshita ka i~tsu tenakattadeshou. Watashi wa anata o kirai, watashi wa itsumo ishi. Anata wa subete o dainashi ni shita. Chikadzukanaide!" Clove screamed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's Japanese," she muttered.

"You speak Japanese?" I asked.

"I spent a year in Japan when I was eight. I learned Japanese while there," she stated.

"Okay Princess. Subject change. I'm sorry for what I did to Will. I screwed up."

"That's all? Cato you did a lot more then that."

"I'm sorry for everything. Clove, you are too amazing. I messed up. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't deserve it. But I hope one day you can forgive me. Maybe even give me a second chance," I said to her.

Clove grabbed my head. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. I pulled her in close in a hug. She wrapped her arms around me. I led her up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Bros, you can open the door!" I called.

Jett opened the door. He grabbed Clove and brought her upstairs. Cephas came to me.

"All is forgiven?" he asked.

I nodded.

"She doesn't hate you?"

I shrugged.

"Okay. Get out," Cephas said pointing at door.

I didn't argue. I walked out of the house and down the block. I went to my house. I collapsed on my bed. I pulled my phone out and started texting Marvel.

_Cato: Dude, it finally happened!_

_Marvel: What? You did 'it' with Clove?_

_Cato: Ew. Man, you got a really dirty mind. Clove finally forgave me._

_Marvel: Oh. Well that isn't as exciting as what I thought. Well good for you. Did Cephas and Jett try to kill you?_

_Cato: Cephas tried but gave up once I explained why I was there but I think Jett still wants me dead._

_Marvel: Well that's Jett for you. The only person who can hold a grudge longer than him is Clove._

_Cato: But Clove already forgave me._

_Marvel: Most likely fake forgiving you for now. Good luck bro._

_Cato:Thanks man. _

I read our conversation over again. What if Clove is only pretending to forgive me?

Oh crap.

**Chapter ten already? Oh my gosh. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Remember, haters gonna hate, waiters gonna wait, and alligators gonna alligate.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Salut tout le monde. C'est moi! Le temps d'une nouvelle mise à jour. Donc, Clove a pardonné Cato. Il est temps pour le faire au cours de ce jour. Je plaisante. Il n'y aura pas faire sur la date. Ha ha! Je vous trompé. Je suis mal! Voici donc la nouvelle mise à jour mes petits pretties. Sorry people. Had to write an author's note in french. It was a dare from one of my best friends.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les Hunger Games ou tout ce que vous reconnaissez. (I am just adding to the dare now.) **

Chapter 11 - It's Almost Time

Clove POV

"Cloverfield! It is time to go get everything ready for my graduation! I called Desiree and she plans to take you dress shopping. I would take you myself but I'm a guy and I know nothing about dresses nor about what colors look on on what skin tone with each hair color. Desiree is your best friend and she has seen you in every color and she knows what looks best on you. She probably will do way better than I ever could-" I cut Cephas off.

"Shut up Cephas! You are getting annoying. By the way, you are the only one who calls Foxface by her real name," I called.

"Rye calls Desiree by her real name," Cephas argued.

That was it. I whipped my book way over my shoulder. I was reading Uglies. It was one of the best books I've ever read. I slammed my door when I left. I came downstairs and into the living room. I saw my twin. He was reading Conspiracy 365. He was on October. He said it was a great series but I don't believe him.

"Where's Ceph?" I demanded.

"Kitchen or family room," he muttered.

I walked into the kitchen. Cephas wasn't in there so I headed into the family room. Cephas was sitting on the couch on his laptop. I think he is doing some university prep. I walk up and shut his laptop. I keep my hand on the lid and he looks up at me.

"Ceph, we need to talk," I stated.

Cephas quickly moved his laptop off his lap. He sprinted from the room. I sprinted. He ran into the piano room and locked the door. He sat at the piano and started to play. Well, hit random keys. My older brother is tone deaf. He can't sing or play any instruments. Little does my brothers know, I can pick any kind of lock. I pick the lock and grab Cephas in a head lock.

"Time to die," I whispered in my older brother's ear while playing with his chocolate colored hair.

"Clover?" Cephas quivered.

I released Cephas. I turned him to face me.

"Oh dear older brother. You may be the oldest and my twin may be younger, but I am the most intelligent. Stop messing around. I already have a dress," I smirked.

"You have older dresses. Would you wear one to your graduation?"

I shook my head. What a ridiculous question.

"Then why would you wear one to mine?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Someone started going button happy on the door bell. Jett opened the door and Foxface burst in. She came into the piano room and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me outside.

"Calm down Foxy. What's going on?" I demanded.

"Dress shopping for your older brother's big day. You will never get to attend your other brother's graduation as a guest. You might as well go full out," she giggled.

_*At The Dress Shop* _

Foxy dragged me into the biggest dress shop she could find. She started off towards at rack of peach dress. She said I looked best in peach and orange. She gave me a knee length cocktail dress in and peachy orange color. It was strapless. The skirt looked super frilly with the sheer layer over the skirt. The skirt was loose on the legs. I only had a problem with it being so plain. I said I would try it on but she had to get her dress here too. She waltzed over the turquoise dresses. I gazed over at rainbow dresses. I saw a dress with a bright bodice that stopped at the belly button. The skirt was orange with silver circles that faded from waist down the skirt. That was a full skirt that had a beautiful puff out. It wasn't too puffy though. It was sort of like a tutu style. There wasn't too much glitter and that was nice also. The bodice had a woven look to it in every color of the rainbow. There was a row on metallic silver diamonds along a sweetheart neckline. I decided go put that in the dressing room. I stood outside holding Foxy's dress choice for me. She approached holding two turquoise dresses. But stopped mid thigh, like my choice of my dress. Her dress choice for me was knee length. We both slipped into dressing rooms. I pulled on her choice.

"Ready. Come out!" she yelled.

I stepped out and Foxy came out too. Her skirt was what I called a mullet skirt. **(A/N Don't ask why but call the kind of skirt Foxy was wearing a mullet skirt. I blame my brother for having a mullet.)** The skirt stopped before her knees in the front but almost reached the floor in the back. The bust was covered in glitter. There were two ribbons at the shoulders. They tie up at the back of her neck.

"That looks perfect Foxy," I smiled.

"I guess my choice for you wasn't perfect. Go put on your regular clothes and we can keep looking," she muttered before slipping into her change room.

I yanked off Foxy's choice. I pulled my choice on and stepped out. Foxy came out with her choice. She took one look at me and gasped.

"That's perfect!" she yelled.

"I know," I said before going and putting on my regular clothes.

Foxy and I went and bought our dresses. They put them in white plastic dress bags. I took mine and Foxy took hers. We walked to my place. As soon as we walked in the door, Cephas walked up to us. Cephas took my bag. I snatched it from him and kneed him in the gut.

"No looking until your graduation," I said before running upstairs.

Foxy was on my heels. I took and empty dress bag out of the back of my clothes. I grabbed an empty tag from my desk. I slipped the dress into the bag. I wrote on the tag in my regular printing.

_Dress for Cephas's Grad _

Foxface leaned over my shoulder.

"Okay, you have perfect writing," she whined.

I held a finger to my lips. I put the tag on the bag and put the bag into my closet.

"This will be perfect," I said turning to Foxy.

And it will be.

**And that just happened. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey people. So I just found out yesterday that I will be out of town for the weekend. So I decided that since I won't be around to update this weekend, to make it up to you, I would tell you the back story of the story. First I want to clear something up to everyone. I was asked if I am fluent in french. I do know a lot of french, but I am not fluent. I used Google translator because I was ****not in the mood to type out my note in french. So Here is the back story of this story.**

**I have an older brother who I am extremely close with. He means the world to me. While riding to school with him one morning, my half asleep mind started putting pieces together. My brother always make jokes that he would be over protective if I got a boyfriend. I then thought, I gave Clove two brothers. Why not turn my brother's jokes into Clove's reality? I love writing modern day stories with one of Clove's brother's, usually Jett, in them. I decided to put both brothers into this one and turn them over protective.**

**Okay, I just whipped my chin with a noodle. I think it's time to stop eating and the back story and start the actually story.**

**Disclaimer: Me: "Hey Clove! Am I the owner of the Hunger Games or anything else people recognize?" Clove: "Am I a terrible knife thrower?" Me: "I'll take that as a no. If I made you mad, Cato dared me to ask you that." Cato: "No I didn't." Me: "Shhhhh!"**

Chapter 12 - All Isn't Fair In Love and War

Clove POV

I sit at the piano. I start to play Hot and Cold by Katy Perry when Jett came. In He sat beside me on the piano bench.

"Clove, can we talk?" he asked.

"We can talk whenever we want. We have the ability and freedom of speech. But I refuse to speak to you now," I said getting up and leaving the piano room.

"Come on! It was an accident!" he called coming out of the piano room.

I turned to face my twin. "Falling off a bike is an accident. How do you accidentally cut up someone's dress then color on it with a sharpie?"

Jett looked lost for words. That's why I'm the smart twin. I whip around and continue up the stairs. I flop onto my bed after shutting my door. I grab my phone off my nightstand. I quickly typed out a message.

_And people say I'm mean to my brothers._

I send the message to Foxface. I set my head on my pillow. My phone makes a funny noise. Jett also changed my alert for getting texts? Wow, he's on a roll. I look and see Foxface texted me back.

_Cookie dough or ice cream? _

Man. I love this girl.

_Cookie dough _

She texted me saying me would be here any minute. I smiled. I went and sat on my window sill. I grabbed my emergency ladder. My parents put one in both my room and Jett's room. After my jump, we need ladders was decided. I knew Cephas wasn't hope and Foxface would punch Jett first chance she got. I watched her come up the path to the front door. I opened my window and whistled. She looked up and I dropped the ladder. She put her bag over her shoulder. She climbed the ladder and I pulled it back into the window. Foxy fell into my desk chair.

"Alright. Which brother and what happened?" she asked.

I walked over to my closet. I grabbed the dress bag and handed it to Foxy. She looked at the tag and gave me a confused look. I gave her a look and she unzipped the bag. She gasped and pulled the dress. Out I turned away because I couldn't look at the dress. The skirt was shredded. The top had black drawn all over the bodice. The sweetheart neckline was no longer a sweetheart neckline. It was shredded.

"It looks like someone did a bad job shoving it through a paper shredder," Foxy mumbled. "Who did this?"

"Jett," I whispered.

Foxy looked up from the dress. She threw everything to the ground. She stood up and walked towards my door. I pushed my desk chair into Foxy causing her to fall into it.

"Did Cephas know?" she barked.

"Yes, but only after it was too late," I sighed.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting on the couch in the living room. I was watching my favorite show, Cutthroat Kitchen. I heard Cephas plowing down the stairs like he was fighting through a crowd to get to a celebrity._

_"Clove!" he screamed as soon as he saw me. _

_I paused the TV and looked at him. I had made peace with my older brother. It felt great. He told me I acted like a jerk and he was right. I apologized. My brothers mean too much that I couldn't stand to have him mad at me._

_"Yes?" I asked calmly._

_"Jett was in your room. I think you need to see this," he breathed._

_I ran past him into my room. Cephas slipped out the door. I slipped into my room. I looked and saw my dress I just bought lying on my bed. But it didn't look like the dress I bought. The skirt looked wrong and I saw black on it. I walked into my room. The dress looked shredded. There was black all over the dress. I read 'You deserved this Cloverfield' in Jett's messy writing. I grabbed a bandanna off my desk. I bit on it to prevent myself from screaming. I put the dress in the bag and threw it into my closet. I went to the piano room and started playi__ng to get my mind off what my twin has down to me._

_*End of Flashback*_

"So where is he now?" Foxy demanded.

"Who?" I asked unsure of which of my brothers we were talking about.

"Cephas," she hissed.

"I don't know. He left right after he told me what Jett did to my dress," I said truthfully.

"And where is the devil-in-training?" she demanded.

"In the living room."

She got up and shoved the chair away. She ran down stairs. Jett was watching a horror movie. I honestly don't get this movie. Who asks a cannibal to help them track down a killer who is killing and skinning young women? It makes no sense. The worst part is whenever the cannibal says one line in particular, both my brother's always say it with him. And here comes the line.

"I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice keente," Jett said skipping the weird sound the cannibal makes at the end.

Foxface flips on the light and runs at my twin. I throw a pillow and it gets stuck between Foxy's knees. She falls to the ground. I pick her up.

"Not cool Foxy!" I whispered into her ear.

"What's going on?" Jett freaked.

"You destroyed her dress. I will now destroy you," Foxy screamed.

"We're right here and you took all hearing out of my one ear," I said to her.

Cephas walked in at this moment. He picked Foxy up and took her into the piano room. He shut the door and moved a little shoe thing in front of it. There was no way Foxy would be able to open the door now. Cephas handed me a white bag. I opened it. Inside was the same dress that Cephas destroyed. Cephas kissed my cheek before going downstairs. I went and let Foxy out of the piano room. It wasn't easy but I moved the shoe holder. I grabbed Foxface and dragged her upstairs. I locked my room and hid the dress in the bag. I took the old dress and folded it. I set it in my closet. I sat on my bed.

"Why save the dress?" she asked.

"Blackmail," I shrugged.

She nodded. I smiled and turned Netflix on the TV in my room. I started to play Soul Surfer. We sat on my bed and watched.

I don't know how life would change without my brothers.

**There. Chapter twelve my beautiful readers. So I made a decision. I put another horror movie in one of my stories without naming it. Who ever figures out what movie Jett was watching first can ask me a question. Restrictions will apply. Also, since I'm gone, could you guys try to get me to 55 reviews. This is another 'no reward, no punishment' thing. Just want to see if you can while I'm out of town. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey people. So I'm in a decent mood because I got let out of last class 10 minutes early. Alright. So the horror in the last chapter was Silence Of The Lambs. Two people got it right. They are, pause for dramatic effect, MexWinx96 and mycampnameisclove. MexWinx96 got it first but since I am in a good mood, both off you get to ask me a question. Here are the rules. Your question must be asked no later than the last chapter for I am answering them both in the final chapter. Nothing personal may be asked. This includes my name, age, location, and anything inappropriate. Alright. You get the point. I'll let you know in the second last chapter if you two haven't asked yet. So if I am not asked by the last chapter, call me mean but I won't answer them. I may PM the answer but that's the best I can and will do. Oh and I was asked what Clove said in Japanese. I don't remember entirely nor can I use translator in reverse. All I remember typing was 'I hate you' and 'Stay away from me' into translator. I really wish I knew too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 13 - Nightmares Verses Dreams

Clove POV

I sit on my couch. I'm snuggled up against Cephas. He meant the world to me and the fact I am still a little mad at Jett. We were watching Silence Of The Lambs. I don't know how I let them convince me into watching this movie. All I can think right now is the fact I do not want my brothers to say their favorite line. But I know my brothers won't give me a break. And here it comes.

"I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice keente," Cephas and Jett yelled.

"And I'm going to bed," I said getting up.

I slipped upstairs. I went into my room. I slipped on my cream colored, lilac and purple argyle print pajama pants. I slipped on a purple tank top. I tied my hair into a ponytail. I slipped into my bed and grabbed my purple sleeping mask. I put it on and shut my eyes. I whipped into a sitting position. I pulled the mask off. Everything was quiet. Too quiet with my brothers living here. I slipped into the living room. The movie was still playing.

"Cephas! Jett!" I called.

I didn't hear my brother's reply. I went into the kitchen. It was dark. I flipped on the light. There was blood everywhere. I saw the words 'You're next' written in blood. I decide this must be a prank from my brothers. They keep trying to scare me on horror movie night. This actually took too much effort to be them. They are really taking this too far. I decide to go play piano just to stop my think from going to worst case scenario. I slip into the piano room and sit on the bench. I start playing some deep notes. I slip into the high notes. I hit one middle key and the piano made a horrible noise. What the heck? I open the lid and look into the piano. I was terrified of the sight in the piano.

It was Jett.

The only thing was it also wasn't Jett. His body was mangled and bloody. It was in an unnatural position. I left the lid open and I backed away from the piano. I ran out of the room and into the living room.

"CEPHAS!" I screamed.

I ran around the house. Cephas wasn't anywhere. He wasn't even on the deck or in the yard. I looked at his car. I could see blood in the windows. I grabbed the door knob and ran outside. I pulled open the passenger door. Cephas's head fell out of the door. He was also extremely bloody. His head was now hanging out of the door. I backed away. I ran back into the house. I slipped on the tiles in the house. How did I not realize it was pouring rain. I was in a tank top on pajama bottoms. I also wasn't wearing shoes. My raven ponytail was sticking to my back. I few loose pieces were stuck to my face and neck. I ran into the bloody kitchen and grabbed the phone. It was covered in blood. I dropped it. It would be better to use my cell which is in my room. I ran upstairs and into my room. I dried my hands on my blanket. I rubbed it to the side of my face to make sure I don't get water on my phone. I went to turn it on but nothing happened. Someone had killed my battery. I set it on my charger and went to grab Jett's phone which is in his room only a few doors down from mine. I couldn't see his phone everywhere. Not even in his not so secret hiding place under his mattress. Cephas's phone is my last option. I slip down from upstairs and into the basement. I went into Cephas's room. I saw a blonde boy sitting in his room. The boy looked up.

"Cato?"

Cato stood up. He pulled something out from under Jett's blanket. It was a giant kitchen knife.

"What's going on Cato?" I demanded.

Cato pressed me against the wall. He put the knife to my throat.

"Oh my dear Clover. I only dated you to get close to the family. Cephas and Jett did something too terrible for words. If I got close to you, I could get my revenge. You know and now you will also have to die," he said slightly pressing the blade deeper into my neck.

Little did Cato know, I had a major upper hand. I used to fight with knifes and I can throw them. I learned how to deal with this situation.

I kneed him in the gut and shoved him down. I bolted from my brother's room. I ran upstairs. and into the kitchen. All knifes were gone. Cato sprinted into the kitchen. I ran away from him. I went into my room. I shut the door. I grabbed my giant fluffy purple housecoat. I just grabbed it went a knife penetrated the door. I pulled on my house coat and my slippers. My slippers were some fuzzy cream colored boots. They had rubber soles. I looked and the knife penetrated the door. I slipped through the door in the back of my closet. The door flipped open as the door shut. I went into the bathroom and ran to the door. It wasn't locked but it wouldn't open. I pulled the knob right off the door. Cato started stomping down the stairs. I sprinted into the piano room. I locked it and hid behind the piano in the corner. I suddenly thought of something.

"Desiree," I whispered.

I opened part of the glass window wall. I slipped out. I started running down the block. I went to Foxface's and pounded on her door. Marvel opened the door.

"What are you doing here Psycho?" I asked.

"Better question is what are you doing here," he said. "Okay. First, get inside and out of the rain."

He pulled me inside. He brought me into the living room. Foxy was watching a movie and she looked at us. She grabbed a big blanket and wrapped me in it. She took it off and signaled for me to remove my housecoat. I took it off and I felt something sharp go into my back. Foxy's eyes got wide before a blonde person tackled her and stabbed her. I saw Cato. I felt whatever was in my back get pulled out. I saw Marvel holding a bloody knife. I fell do to loss of blood. Marvel and Cato squatted down and looked at me.

"Sorry it had to come to this. But this was coming. You people are naughty," Cato said as everything went white.

...

I screamed and shot awake. Both my brothers came into my room. Jett took me into his arms. Cephas sat on my bed.

"What is it?" Cephas asked.

Nightmare. I could open my mouth but I could never say the word.

"Nightmare?" Jett asked.

I nodded. Cephas took both off us in him arms.

"It will be okay sweetie," he said.

"What was it about?" Jett asked.

"Cato killed you both and then killed my and Foxy. He was also working with Marvel," I said.

My brothers looked up at each other. Cephas kissed the top of my head.

"It will be alright," my other brother said.

Both my brothers got up and walked out. The second they left and my door shut, I heard my brothers arguing.

My night may be filled with nightmares,  
But my real life is a dream.

**And this is what happens when I'm in a good mood but I talked too much to one of my friends today. Okay so please review, favorite, and follow. Love you all. XOXO**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: What's up my amigos? Home for a long weekend. I'm like dizzy. I hurt my leg in gym. On a better note, I'm entering a contest to win tickets to Catching Fire. The bad part is that my attention will be on this contest for a while. Until I send away my entry to the contest, that will be getting my attention. Sorry people. So people have been freaking out because they thought Clove's dream was real. I just want to make something clear. I will kill Cephas ****_or _****Jett if it will help the story line but I will not kill Cephas ****_and _****Jett. Clear? Good. I got one of the two questions. Mexwinx96. I know you said you don't have a question so you can ask someone to give you a question or you can pass it to someone. Just tell me who is taking your question. Anyways, here is mycampnameisclove's question**

**mycampnameisclove: How are you inspired to be good writer?**

**My reply: Honestly, I think writing is in my blood. It just comes naturally. Also, when I first started off on Fanfiction, I was iffy if people were going read my stories. That fact that people read my stories and review them really make me happy and it inspires my to keep writing and to write good chapters. Everyone who reviews almost pushes me to update and when people review positive, it make me want to be a better writer. Okay, I should be paying more attention while I type these because I can write these to be long.**

** Here is chapter fourteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. Did you know I've said that before? **

Chapter 14 - Come On

Cephas POV

"Come on Stupid. We need to tell her," I yelled at my brother.

"Oh come on! If we tell her, we're dead," he yelled back.

We heard the door open. Desiree must be here. Knowing Clove, she called her as soon as she heard our bickering.

"I'm not kidding. We should tell her," I said.

"Tell her what?" Clove asked as she came into the kitchen.

Jett and I shut up. Clove grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice. Desiree came and hopped on top the counter. She sat cross-legged. Clove handed her a glass of orange juice. Clove poured a second for herself. She sat on the counter beside Desiree.

"So tell me what?" Clove repeated.

I looked away. Clove looked at the wall behind me. I glass of orange juice was throw past my head. It shattered against the wall and there was orange juice everywhere. I looked and Desiree was still drinking her orange juice. Clove threw her glass past my head. I looked at her.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

I took deep breaths.

"Please don't tell her," Jett sighed.

That set me off.

"Okay! If I tell you," I said gesturing to Clove before turning to Jett. "You'll be mad at me. And if I don't tell you," I said turning back to my little sister, "You'll be mad." I turned at Desiree, "And you're always mad at me. When do I get a say in what I tell my family without getting someone mad at me?" I barked.

"You should get a say. You are oldest," Desiree smiled.

That was a first. Desiree really doesn't like me so why stand up for me? I looked at her weirdly. She shrugged. Clove pulled her into her arms. The hugged onto of the counter.

"I really think you shouldn't tell her," Jett said.

I glared at Jett and turned to Clove.

"Clove, I'm going to be honest. I don't know if you are ready now for what I could tell you. I will tell you, but now isn't the time," I said to my little sister.

She frowned. She slapped the glass out of Desiree's hand and grabbed her hand. She dragged the girl away and up the stairs.

"Poor Desiree," I mumbled.

"It's Foxface!" Clove, Desiree, and Jett yelled at me.

I was taken back by the three of them yelling. Mainly because Clove and Desiree went into Clove's room. I step outside. I go to the trampoline in the backyard. I step on there and start jumping. I do a couple flips when Jett comes out. He hops on there and he looks pissed.

"What's the matter?" I asked my little brother.

"Cato's over here. And the girl who hurt Clove more than ever showed up to help a little girl scout sell cookies," he called over the springs snapping together.

"What was her name again? Glitter? Shimmer? Oh, I know. Shitter! **(A/N o.0 I swear that was not planned.) **That's right, right?" I smiled.

"Try the other combination bro," he frowned.

"Glimmer? That seems like a stupid name," I said.

"Stupider that Shitter?" he asked.

I frowned at my younger brother. I grabbed him and threw him onto his back. He bounced up and to his feet.

"We really need to tell mom to get a new trampoline or else we need to check the springs," I frowned.

Jett flipped off my trampoline onto him. His was squeaky too. I jumped to Clove's and hers was squeaky too. People wonder how we know which of the three giant rectangular trampolines is our own. Mine has blue pads covering the springs. Jett's has green pads and Clove's has purple. We jumped off the trampolines. I grabbed my phone of the bench outside. I texted our mom that we needed to either have the trampolines checked out or we need new ones. We walked to the house. We sit at the table and play Fun Run on our phones against each other. **(A/N My cousins and brother play that game. It seems so stupid.)**

"Man. Maybe would should tell Clove that Cato almost killed a person," Jett mumbled.

I nodded.

Little did we know, Clove was going to know in a matter of seconds.

Foxface POV

Whoa. What? Cato nearly killed a person? I ran upstairs silently. They call me Foxface for many reasons. One, they say my face sort of resembles a fox, two, someone glued a fox mask to my face, three, I am one on the sneakiest people you will ever meet. I burst into Clove's room. I grab Clove's wrist and pull her from Cato. I yank her into Jett's room and lock the door. She looks at me weirdly.

"You wanna know what your brother's were arguing about yelling you?" I ask.

Clove nods. "You know I do."

I took a deep breath.

"Cato nearly killed a person before," I told her.

Clove's eyes widened. She looked more pale than usual. The next thing I knew, she passed out. I suddenly understand why Jett and Cephas were iffy about telling her that Cato nearly killed a person. I grabbed a glass of water from Jett's nightstand and dumped it on Clove. She shot up.

This was not gonna end well.

**There we go. Got the ball rolling on some of Cato's background and a bit on Clove's brothers and her life. So I am going to be delaying writing for a bit. Talk to you all another time hopefully soon. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay everyone. I'm back! I just had my entry sent out. I'm so happy! Now I'm officially entered in the contest. It's so exciting! Alright, I'm getting ahead of myself. I feel like I've almost abandoned this. I feel awful. So here is the next chapter. Lets see if I still have this in me. BTW, I think this will be my second last chapter. I'll probably update once more before Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 15 - Sugar and Spice

Clove POV

I can't stop pacing. I understand my brothers' motive entirely now. I look at Foxy. She fell asleep. I grab a purple light up pillow off my chair. I whip it at her. She falls off my bed with a thud. She jumps up.

"Focus!" I yell at her.

"Okay. First, that was uncalled for. Second, you're acting crazy. One second, you're like sugar, the next, you're like spice."

I sit down and cover my face with my hands. I feel tears coming to my eyes. Foxy comes and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that," she whispered.

I pushed myself to my feet. I can hear my brothers downstairs fighting. I ran out of my room and downstairs with Foxy on my heels. I tackle Cephas and Foxy takes down Jett. I sit up on my brother's stomach and pin his hands down. Cephas swallowed.

"I think we should tell her," Jett mumbled.

"Clove-"

I cut my brother off by slapping him. "I already know. How could you not tell me?" I screamed in his face.

"Oh! That's what we're doing," Foxy muttered.

I got off my older brother. I grab my jacket and slip on my skate shoes.

"Where are you going?" my twin asked.

"Anywhere you're not," I called out before slamming the door.

It was pouring rain. My black hair was already slicking to my face. I walked to the park and sat on the steps of a gazebo. I voice startled me.

"Hello Cloverfield."

I whipped around and instantly felt terrified. I never wanted to see this face ever again.

Will.

"What's up with you?" I barked.

"Not much," he said smirking.

"I meant are you stalking me? Why are you everywhere I am?" I demanded.

"Well, first of all, you came to me this time. I'm here avoiding Hutch. **(A/N Anyone remember Hutch from Guardian Angels?) **Second, I think we should get back together."

"In your dreams," I hissed.

He nodded. he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into him. He had a tight grip on me. I couldn't get away from him. He pulled me tighter into him with every little wiggle. I could barely breath. Suddenly, someone wedged them self between Will and me. They pulled Will away from me. I looked and saw Cato.

Damn it.

He was crushing Will under his weight.

"Okay man. What's with you trying to rape ladies? I nearly killed you four years ago, then I almost killed you when you attacked Clove. Now this poor girl. Third times the charm," he said before raising his fist.

"Cato?" I asked under my breath.

Cato looked at me and he cursed under his breath. He got up.

"Clove. How long-" he cut himself off.

So this would be the third time Cato nearly killed Will. I turned and started sprinting. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't stop running or Cato would catch me. I couldn't go to Foxface's because she is probably still at my house and I can't go home because I can't go near my brothers. I thought about going to Marvel's but Foxface would take it the wrong way if she learned I was there. But she does know that I am really close friends with Marvel. I decide to go to Mellark's bakery. If anyone could truly help me, it would be be Peeta. I make it to the bakery and restaurant. It's really quiet in there. Just a few people inside. I see Rye behind the counter. He was reading a text book. I guess studying. Cephas never studies. He looks up and sees me.

"Hey Clove. Your brothers called looking for you. I guess I should call them now," he said.

He picked up the phone and started to type my older brother's cell number in. I jump and grab the phone and hang up. I hand it back to Rye. He gives me a weird look.

"My brothers don't know where I am and I would like to keep it that way. Is Peeta is here?" I asked.

He nodded and went into the back. He came out shortly later. Peeta emerged after him. He saw me and looked at him brother.

"I'm taking my break now," he said to his older brother.

Rye waved him off. He walked back into the kitchen before coming out with a towel, a couple drinks and some fresh cupcakes. He hands me the towel before going to a table and setting the tray down. I wrap the white tittle around me before sitting down. He hands me a mug. I drink some and realize the is my favorite chocolate, caramel, vanilla latte with extra whipped cream and sprinkles.

"What's going on Sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm just fed up with people," I whined before putting my head down on the table.

"Me too?" he asked faking hurt.

I looked up. "If I was fed up with you, would I be here right now?"

"Touche," he smirked.

I reached and grabbed a cupcake. They are Peeta's newest recipe. They are cheesecake cupcakes with and caramel frosting. I take the wrapper off one and bite into it. These are amazing. The cupcakes are perfect and caramel frosting just makes it perfect.

"What do you think?" he asks.

I was the only one who hadn't tried them. Peeta brought them to our homeroom one day when I refused to leave my room.

"These are amazing Peeta!" I say. "When are they going to be released in the bakery?" I asked.

"I haven't even told my parents about the recipe yet," he whispered.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"First, I needed to see what people thought. Everyone loved them but I really wanted your opinion," he said.

It true. Peeta always asks my opinion when he creates a new recipe no matter what. It started before I left for the all girls school. When I was gone, he just got a big group opinion. Now that I'm back, I expect Peeta to always get my opinion. I take another drink of my latte.

"Peeta. Why did Cato nearly kill Will?' I whispered.

Peeta's head whipped up. The color was draining from his face. He looked back down at his coffee.

"That was years ago but I still remember it like it was yesterday," he said.

_*Flashback; Peeta POV*_

_I walk down the hallways with Thresh. We both had spare this period. We were so bored. The bell rang. The hallways soon flooded with people. I saw Glimmer walk out of her last class with Katniss. Glimmer was talking and Katniss was listening to music. Katniss's hair was down so I assume Glimmer didn't know she was listening to music. We walked towards them but were stopped where we hear someone bad mouth our Clove._

_"She such a slut man. She only left to go to that all girls school so she could become a lesbian," Will said._

_"Hey!" someone called over the crowd. _

_It was Cato._

_"I don't know who you're talking about but no girl deserves to be talked about like that," Cato said._

_Hutch backed away from Will. A ring off people formed around them. We stood at the edge. Some boys started chanting 'fight, fight, fight.' I think Thresh and I were the only boys not chanting. Some girls even started chanting. The guys started fighting. Cato kept the upper hand. Will was nearly dead when Cato dropped him. _

_"I swear that if you or anyone ever bad mouths anyone again, you will not survive," he hissed._

_*End of Flashback; Back to Clove POV* _

My mouth was wide open. That didn't seem like something Cato would do. Standing up for a girl, namely me? I drop my cup.

"Clove," Peeta whispered.

"I gotta go," I said dashing out of the restaurant.

Thank god I'm friends with Peeta. His parents let us get away without paying because they don't pay Peeta as much as he should be paid because he wants us to get free snacks.

I dropped the towel on my way out. It was still pouring. I ran to my house and inside. I ran square into Jett's chest and fell to my butt. He pulled me to my feet.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Mellark's Bakery and Restaurant," I sighed.

"Ryland Mellark!" Cephas yelled.

"Chill Ceph. I wasn't there when you called," I yelled at my older brother.

Cephas stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to me before pulling me into his arms.

"I'm glad you're okay but I'm upset you're soaked," he said pulling away.

"That's where you're wrong dear brother. I am not okay," I said before running upstairs.

"Clove!" my brothers were both yelling.

I tied up my soaked hair. I pulled off my soaked hoodie and top. I slipped on a new bra before pulling a red top on and putting a black jacket on top. I managed to peel on my skinny jeans and socks. I grab some new skinny jeans and pull them on. I feel face down onto my bed.

Nothing is okay.

**Alrighty then. That just happened. I'm sorry for not writing but I had other focuses at the time. I feel awful. I will try to update once more this week before Halloween. And Mexwinx96, I'm super excited for your question. If you can't get one, I'll just tell you all something I've wanted to tell you all, but I never could. Please review, favorite, and follow. I promise to update again soon. Love you all.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hola everyone. So here's the truth about this story since I haven't heard from Mewinx96. When I posted the first chapter. It was because I was bored. I really didn't know if I wanted this to be a real story. But since people liked it, I decided to actually take this seriously. Yes, the back story is true but I really didn't care as much for this story as much as any of my other stories. I made this real and took it seriously for you all. I realize a few people are going to turn away from their computers or phone in disgust. I don't blame you. I really hope you'll all stick around and read this final chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you've seen before.**

Chapter 16 - What The-

Clove POV

I was walking down the halls with Foxface and Peeta on my heels. They have been trying to talk me out of my plan for a good half hour.

"Don't do this Clove," Foxface whispered.

"Please don't," Peeta added.

"I have to," I told them.

The bell rang when I saw the face I was looking for. My two best friends picked me up and carried me towards the change rooms. Foxy dragged me into the girls. I sighed but opened my backpack. I grabbed my gym clothed and pulled them on. Thank god Foxy and Peeta are both in this class. I race into the gym. I see Coach Atala standing their and all the students were sitting around her. I went and sat between Foxface and Peeta. Coach started talking.

"Alright, today we're going to play dodge ball since I have some work I need to catch up on. I'll make this easy. Clove and Jett are captains. Pick teams."

This always happens. Atala always picks my twin and me to be captain. I walk to the front of my class and stand beside my twin.

"Ladies first," my brother said.

I stayed quiet. My brother gave me a look.

"Well? You said ladies first. Pick someone," I said to him.

The class started laughing. Jett gave a little fake laugh.

"Fine. I'll pick first," he said. "I choose Marvel."

"Foxface," I spit out.

"Glimmer," my twin responded.

"Peeta," I said with a smile.

This kept happening until we had teams picked. I had my team of Foxface, Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Madge, and Will. Jett's teams consisted of himself, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Leven, Cato, and Isabelle. I got my team to the opposite side of the gym.

"Here's the plan," I said. "Will, You probably don't want to play so act like a shield and everyone else try not to get hit. I'm going to try to Lullaby a few people."

Lullaby is my special move. Since the 'no hitting in the face' rule didn't apply ever, I made a move called the Lullaby. It is a strong face shot the knocked people right off their feet and occasionally unconscious. Coach Atala blew the whistle and disappeared into her office. I grabbed a ball that rolled by my feet. I saw my brother and wound up for the Lullaby. I whipped the ball and my brother fell off his feet.

"Goodnight Jetty," I said with sass.

Everyone looked at me. This one was directed to the head of the school bitches. Glimmer. She fell down and was knocked out. Foxface came and high-fived me. She was my main girl. The game kept going until it was down to Cato and me. I had only one ball Cato had the rest on his side.

"I can't hit her," Cato said.

"Well that's sweet. You bad you couldn't help yourself," I said before sending a Lullaby his way.

That was it. I won. Foxface came and hugged me. Gale and Peeta lifted me onto their shoulders. The team started chanting MVP. It wasn't a surprise that we won though. When it comes to anything, I'm super competitive with my brother. But he can never beat me. No matter what. After gym, I walked into the girls change room. I changed before going into the girls bathroom with Foxy. We both had spare next. Peeta had Home Economics. I sat on the counter.

"Congratulations Clover. You successfully gave a Lullaby to someone twice your size,"she joked.

Before I could respond, the door was whipped open. In walked Cato.

"Hey! You can't be in here," Foxy yelled.

"Oh my god! Foxy! I love your style!" he said before chasing her out.

He turned to me.

"She not wrong," I told him.

He came and pressed his forehead to mine. I leaned into him and kissed him. I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine. I pulled away and saw Cato had a bloody knife.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice," he whispered before disappearing.

I put my hand to where I was stabbed. I pulled my hand away and saw how much blood was gushing from my side. Foxy ran in and saw me. She gathered me in her arms. She helped me stand up and she took me outside. She called Peeta and Katniss they came rushing to where we were. Katniss called and ambulance while Foxy and Peeta tried to stop the bleeding. Finally, Peeta picked me up and we walked to the front entry. I saw an ambulance. My brothers must of heard about what happened because they were rushing towards us. Cephas took me from Peeta. A couple male nurses came in with a stretcher. They instantly wrapped a cloth around my side. They laid me on the stretcher and took me into the back of an ambulance. I saw my oldest brother forcing everyone to his vehicle before they shut the doors.

I feel awful. I felt nothing but pain in the area I was stabbed. I don't understand how everything came to happen. I feel like their about to lose me any second. That's when the light takes over.

...

I shoot awake. I look around. But I'm not in a hospital room. I'm in my old dorm room. What the heck? I see my old room mate, Maysilee, sitting on her bed reading. I'm in my pink argyle pajama pants and a white tank top. What is going on? Maysilee turns her head and looks at me.

"Nice hair sleeping beauty. I was starting to get worried. You hadn't waken up in a week. Good dream?" she asked.

"No. I lived my life in my dream," I breathed.

"What?" she asked.

I grab my phone off my night stand. I see I have a message from my twin. It has an attached video. I hit play and Maysilee comes to watch it.

"Oh my god," I mutter.

It's Cato attacking Will. It's the exact story Peeta told me in my dream. I read the attached message.

_New guy sticking up for you. _

"This is ridiculous," I say.

"What is?" Maysilee asks.

"My dream is going to become my reality," I said.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked.

"I died at the end of it," I said swallowing.

Maysilee wrapped her arms around me. I guess I'm probably being ridiculous. I grab my phone off my nightstand and walk into the bathroom. I dialed my twin's number.

"Hey Jett. You are never going to believe what just happened," I said before telling my twin about my dream.

THE END

**Wow. I actually wrote what I think to be a pretty great story. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this. Thank you to everyone who doesn't care if this wasn't one of MY personal favorite stories. I love you all. Please review and favorite. Also, I apparently have a poll posted on my profile. Please go vote if you can. Thank you to everyone.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


End file.
